moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Earl Jenkins
Earl Jenkins was a minor character from the TV series Smallville, appearing in the Season One episode "Jitters" as the "freak of the week". Formerly a janitor who worked at the LuthorCorp fertilizer plant in Smallville, he was exposed to an unknown chemical following an accident that left him with a dangerous affliction that sent him into violent seizures. He was portrayed by Tony Todd. History Earl Jenkins once worked as a farmhand on the Kent family farm before he took a job at LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant Number Three as a janitor. During his time at the plant, he was assigned to clean Level 3, a secret area of the plant where LuthorCorp conducted agricultural experiments using kryptonite to speed up crop growth. During this time, an explosion occurred and Earl was later transferred to LuthorCorp Headquarters in Metropolis. Following Earl's transfer, LuthorCorp shut down the third level of the fertilizer plant. Some time after his transfer, Earl developed a condition where he experienced violent seizures. His body would spasm so fast that he destabilized the structural bonds of whatever he touched, making him dangerous to other people. He got fired from LuthorCorp because of this condition and his wife left him, but the condition persisted and threatened his own life. In desperation, Earl returned to Smallville to find out what minerals were affecting his body. While Clark Kent and his school class were on a field trip at the fertilizer plant, Earl broke into the plant to find Level 3, but the elevator to the section had been walled over since the accident. Earl took Clark and the other school students hostage, threatening to kill them if he didn't get to speak with Lionel Luthor. LuthorCorp's CEO flew in a spoke to Earl via speaker, but he denied the existence of Level 3. However, Clark discovered the hidden elevator with his x-ray vision and informed Earl, offering to take him there if he released the other hostages. As the students were released, Lex Luthor went in where he accompanied Clark and Earl to Level 3. The three took the elevator to Level 3 but found only an empty warehouse. At that moment, Earl experienced another seizure, causing the bolts holding the catwalk together to loosen. The catwalk gave way and both Earl and Lex were holding on for dear life, but Clark was able to pull them up. After getting outside, Lex approached his father just as several journalists arrived, explaining to the press that there was a Level 3 in the plant that had since been rendered defunct and that LuthorCorp would make amends by offering Earl the best medical care available, much to Lionel's aggravation. Fate Earl Jenkins is never seen again after "Jitters" and his fate is left ambiguous. However, in a DVD mini-episode of Chloe Chronicles, it is revealed that Earl died six months after the events of "Jitters", his condition finally taking its toll on him. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Smallville Category:Humans Category:Off-screen Deaths Category:Death by Sickness Category:Killers